weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
9. Schreient - Each One's Thoughts
Schreient - Each One's Thoughts is the ninth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Omi * Youji * Ken * Aya * Ken * Hell * Noi * Masafumi * Sakura Mid Episode Character * Yohji Overview it is recounted that Tetsuya was ambushed by Schreient and they are standing before Weiss when they infiltrate Kourin pharmaceutical company. Schreient unleashes fully mutated monsters on them and though thy retreat eventually they are forced to fight back in self defence. Schreient then attack before retreating themselves having brought enough time for Masafumi to escape via his helicopter where they join him. Back at his manor Masafumi has further developed his experiments with a chance at attaining immortality. Back at base Omi tends to Ken's injury with with Aya and Yohji they resolve to continue the mission with the target, and new formidable ones still being alive. Omi searches for the helicopter and notes the coast guard and the FCC both report losing track of it. Schreient are also seen in the aftermath of their encounter. In a grove of cherry blossoms, Tot is approached by Nagi with Schuldig and Farfarello nearby. They consider the possibility that one day they may be ordered to kill Masafumi’s Schreient if their boss Reiji Takatori orders it. Reiji Takatori has in fact reached his limit and motions for Crawford, though he suggests that they wait for things to resolve by themselves without their interference. Aya confronts Manx noting that her and Kritiker neglected to tell them Masafumi was a Takatori, Manx meets with Persia. Schrient capture a Kritiker agent disguised as a fisherman near their residence. Masafumi noting that Katoh is gone so there are no children, needs new experimental subjects. Drinking the liquid causes him to transform into a large bug like monster, that is then defeated by a bazooka shot from Hell. Manx leads Persia to the remains of the monster and Persia resolves death is now the only way. Masafumi has finished his experiments but pre-emptive explosions detonate around his manor. Schreient leave at once to investigate, coming across the four members of Weiss who engage the Schreient woman in combat. Aya removes himself from the fighting with Hell to find and slash Masafumi. He eerily recovers from his wound with tentacles before declaring himself a god as he has drunk a mixture, Turning himself into a monster to both Aya and Hells’ shock, an explosion rocks the compound interrupting the fights of everyone. Masafumi’s fail safe measure has failed and the demon proclaiming itself a god lashes out with its shoulder tentacles. With the building burning, Hell tells them it's Weiss's fault, if they didn’t back him into a corner this never would have happened. She charges toward Aya but Masafumi himself stabs her in the back, resolving to only let the pure live in his new world, of which his most loyal, most talented servant doesn't count. He is alone as a god, before Weiss all attack as the building crumbles whilst Schreient still try and defend Masafumi. Ken and Omi are incapacitated by tentacles but the demon pauses upon seeing Omi’s face. The pause allows Aya to slice the tentacles and land the finishing attack on Masafumi. Farfarello, Schuldig and Nagi are standing on an overcrop overlooking the burning building aware of Weiss’s abilities, and that they have dealt with Masafumi when they were an option. Images File:Episode 9 - 001.png File:Episode 9 - 002.png File:Episode 9 - 003.png File:Episode 9 - 004.png File:Episode 9 - 005.png File:Episode 9 - 006.png File:Episode 9 - 007.png File:Episode 9 - 008.png File:Episode 9 - 009.png File:Episode 9 - 010.png File:Episode 9 - 011.png File:Episode 9 - 012.png File:Episode 9 - 013.png File:Episode 9 - 014.png File:Episode 9 - 015.png File:Episode 9 - 016.png File:Episode 9 - 017.png File:Episode 9 - 018.png File:Episode 9 - 019.png File:Episode 9 - 020.png File:Episode 9 - 021.png File:Episode 9 - 022.png File:Episode 9 - 023.png File:Episode 9 - 024.png File:Episode 9 - 025.png File:Episode 9 - 026.png File:Episode 9 - 027.png File:Episode 9 - 028.png File:Episode 9 - 029.png File:Episode 9 - 030.png File:Episode 9 - 031.png File:Episode 9 - 032.png File:Episode 9 - 033.png File:Episode 9 - 034.png File:Episode 9 - 035.png File:Episode 9 - 036.png File:Episode 9 - 037.png File:Episode 9 - 038.png File:Episode 9 - 039.png File:Episode 9 - 040.png File:Episode 9 - 041.png File:Episode 9 - 042.png File:Episode 9 - 043.png File:Episode 9 - 044.png File:Episode 9 - 045.png File:Episode 9 - 046.png File:Episode 9 - 047.png File:Episode 9 - 048.png File:Episode 9 - 049.png File:Episode 9 - 050.png File:Episode 9 - 051.png File:Episode 9 - 052.png File:Episode 9 - 053.png File:Episode 9 - 054.png File:Episode 9 - 055.png File:Episode 9 - 056.png File:Episode 9 - 057.png File:Episode 9 - 058.png File:Episode 9 - 059.png File:Episode 9 - 060.png File:Episode 9 - 061.png File:Episode 9 - 062.png File:Episode 9 - 063.png File:Episode 9 - 064.png File:Episode 9 - 065.png File:Episode 9 - 066.png File:Episode 9 - 067.png File:Episode 9 - 068.png File:Episode 9 - 069.png File:Episode 9 - 070.png File:Episode 9 - 071.png File:Episode 9 - 072.png File:Episode 9 - 073.png File:Episode 9 - 074.png File:Episode 9 - 075.png File:Episode 9 - 076.png File:Episode 9 - 077.png File:Episode 9 - 078.png File:Episode 9 - 079.png File:Episode 9 - 080.png File:Episode 9 - 081.png File:Episode 9 - 082.png File:Episode 9 - 083.png File:Episode 9 - 084.png File:Episode 9 - 085.png File:Episode 9 - 086.png File:Episode 9 - 087.png File:Episode 9 - 089.png File:Episode 9 - 089.png File:Episode 9 - 090.png File:Episode 9 - 091.png File:Episode 9 - 092.png File:Episode 9 - 093.png File:Episode 9 - 094.png File:Episode 9 - 095.png File:Episode 9 - 096.png File:Episode 9 - 097.png File:Episode 9 - 098.png File:Episode 9 - 099.png File:Episode 9 - 100.png File:Episode 9 - 101.png File:Episode 9 - 102.png File:Episode 9 - 103.png File:Episode 9 - 104.png File:Episode 9 - 105.png File:Episode 9 - 106.png File:Episode 9 - 107.png File:Episode 9 - 108.png File:Episode 9 - 109.png File:Episode 9 - 110.png File:Episode 9 - 111.png File:Episode 9 - 112.png File:Episode 9 - 113.png File:Episode 9 - 114.png File:Episode 9 - 115.png File:Episode 9 - 116.png File:Episode 9 - 117.png File:Episode 9 - 118.png File:Episode 9 - 119.png File:Episode 9 - 120.png File:Episode 9 - 121.png File:Episode 9 - 122.png File:Episode 9 - 123.png File:Episode 9 - 124.png File:Episode 9 - 125.png File:Episode 9 - 126.png File:Episode 9 - 127.png File:Episode 9 - 129.png File:Episode 9 - 129.png File:Episode 9 - 130.png File:Episode 9 - 131.png File:Episode 9 - 132.png File:Episode 9 - 133.png File:Episode 9 - 134.png File:Episode 9 - 135.png File:Episode 9 - 136.png File:Episode 9 - 137.png File:Episode 9 - 138.png File:Episode 9 - 139.png File:Episode 9 - 141.png File:Episode 9 - 141.png File:Episode 9 - 142.png File:Episode 9 - 143.png File:Episode 9 - 144.png File:Episode 9 - 145.png File:Episode 9 - 146.png File:Episode 9 - 147.png File:Episode 9 - 148.png File:Episode 9 - 149.png File:Episode 9 - 151.png File:Episode 9 - 151.png After Credits Scene Aya explains that Schreient perished with the monster, Omi announces that the next target is Hirofumi Takatori, Manx says we need to keep and eye on Bombai, he may find out he’s not Omi. Aya wont forgive those who take pleasure in hunting humans, Youji: “hey, Omi, this isn't the time to be flirting with Ouka."Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media